1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle battery holder. More specifically, the present invention relates to bicycle battery holder in which the battery can be easily installed and removed.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle.
Recently, bicycles have been equipped with electrical components to make riding easier and more enjoyable for the rider. Some bicycles are equipped with electrically controlled shifting systems. Such systems require electricity from a power source, such as a wheel hub generator and/or a battery. In cases where a battery is used as a power source, a mounting structure must be provided to attach the battery to the bicycle frame. Preferably, the mounting structure is configured such that the battery can be easily installed and removed. One example of a battery holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,352 in which a stopper assembly is used to retain a battery unit on the mounting unit, which is attached to a seat tube of the bicycle frame. Another example of a battery holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,220 in which an integrated control and power unit has a battery holder which is attached to a down tube of the bicycle frame. While the battery holders of both of these patents work well, they have certain drawbacks. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,352, the stopper assembly can be difficult for some riders to operate with one hand. The battery holder of U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,220 is merely held in place by a press fit such that the battery may accidentally fall out while riding over rough terrain.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved battery holder. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.